Faulty Vows
by Allison Frost
Summary: She needed to marry within a year to save Arendelle from destruction. He needed to marry before next winter to save his Guardianship. What happens when the two collide together? They fake a relationship, of course! But it was going to take more than some faulty vows to convince the critics! Jelsa Kristanna *Takes place 6 years after Frozen*
1. The Visit

**A/N: Haha! I come up with the weirdest scenarios for Jelsa! But oh well! So, I know a lot of people tend to do this idea but what if Elsa was being pressured into marriage? Since she's getting older, the kingdom of Arendelle has to be taken care of with someone else besides Anna and Elsa. Since Anna is busy with her first child, she cannot help Elsa as much as she wants to. But what if there's another certain person out there in the same boat? This takes place about six years after Frozen. **

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN FROZEN/RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! OR ANY DREAMWORKS/DISNEY CONTENT! I only own my occasional OCs!**

****IMPORTANT! CHANGED TITLE AND SUMMARY DUE TO ACCUSATIONS AND COURTESY OF THE READERS/REVIEWERS!****

* * *

_**Faulty Vows (a Jelsa fanfic)**_

_Chapter 1: The Visit_

"Elsa, it seems Cecilia is obsessed with your magic again." The twenty four year old Anna smiled as she leaned against the doorway of Elsa's bedroom. She stared down at her young two year old daughter, Cecilia, with a warm grin as she crossed her arms. Her daughter had honey blonde hair tied back into a large braid, much like Elsa's. She had pastel colored blue eyes that matched Anna's eyes.

A lot of things have happened over the past six years. Arendelle has finally accepted Elsa and her gorgeous ice powers as well as remaining her as the Queen. Anna and Kristoff finally got married not too long ago, about two years after the whole winter issue with Elsa. Surprisingly, though, Elsa didn't freak out when Anna said that Kristoff proposed to her and asked for her hand in marriage. Elsa told them that they were patient on waiting for marriage, quite possibly since she lashed out last time with that conniving Hans.

Nearly two years later, Anna had the guts to tell Elsa that she was pregnant with her first child. She waited for Elsa to attack her or run out of the castle like last time but instead, Elsa just smiled down at her. She was actually supporting her sister with happiness and kindness rather than shutting her out again. It made Anna happy that within the couple years, Elsa has been more graceful and accepting. She wouldn't shut her sister away from her anymore and she was always supportive of Anna now.

It made both of them happy.

Elsa looked up at her smiling sister. She returned a graceful smile as she kept her knees bent beside her young niece. She formulated several tiny snowflakes in her palm to let Cecilia be fascinated by them. "I think she does, Anna. You don't realize how happy I am having a little niece running around. She acts like you so much."

"She does, doesn't she?" Kristoff commented with a smug smile. He did a surprise attack on Anna as he lifted her up from behind. Anna ended up gasping loudly at his sudden sneak attack and grimaced as he laughed at her blushing face. "I keep telling her that but she says that Cecilia takes after me," he laughed again as he set her to her feet.

"That's because she does, sir!" Anna couldn't help but laugh along with her husband. She playfully punched his shoulder as she leaned against him, watching their daughter playing with Elsa. "She's got your hair, anyways. And that feisty expression, too!"

Kristoff raised a blonde eyebrow at her comment. "Fiesty isn't my specialty. That would be all you, missy!"

Elsa giggled as she kept watching their fighting. She knew Kristoff was a good guy right from the start and she was very happy that her sister finally choice someone worthy of her. Elsa wanted her sister to be treated nicely and not like how Hans did to her. She wanted her sister to be free from manipulation and all the bad things people became nowadays. But she knew that he had none of these traits. Hence the reason why she gratefully gave them her blessing for marriage.

It made her even more excited for the two of them when she found out Anna was pregnant. Of course Anna would be still on edge about Elsa trying to run away from her but Elsa was content at where she was. She had finally rekindled the bond with her sister, she had her icy powers under control for once, she got to see her sister become happy once again with Kristoff, and now, she got to see an adorable form of life before her.

Anna's first child. Elsa's first niece.

"Do you like the snowflakes?" she grew warm inside at Cecilia's smiling face as she touched the snowflakes. It warmed Elsa's heart to know that her powers could be tamed and harnessed. Not only that but it made her happy to see that her powers can be used for good, for beauty, and of course, for joy. Elsa thought of her powers being bad was only because of the deep fear she had and it only got worse since she let it consume her.

"Pardon me, Princess Anna, Prince Kristoff, and Queen Elsa. I have two visitors for you, Queen Elsa. They wish to speak with you privately at the moment, if that is alright. Would wish for me to send them up to you?" one of the maids called out as she opened the white door halfway.

Elsa turned her head and nodded. "Very well. Anna, Kristoff…" she looked to Anna but they gave her a reassuring and understanding nod.

"No problem, Elsa. Let me just pick up Cecilia and we'll head out. Come on, dear." Anna walked over to her young daughter and scooped her up into her arms. She rubbed her hand on Cecilia's back with a tiny smile. "It's past her nap time, anyways. Come on, Kristoff. We better get this little princess to bed."

Kristoff laughed quietly at his daughter's sleepy face. He slung an arm around his wife's slim shoulders and walked out along with her and his daughter. When they were out of sight from the hall way and into their room, the maid opened the door completely to reveal the visitors.

The first was a short brown haired girl with bright green eyes. She had a long pink and purple looking dress while a golden crown was safely nestled into her brown hair. Her hair at each end was slightly shaggy as if someone roughly cut of chunks of hair but it was still beautiful, regardless. She had a huge grin on her face as she looped an arm around what seemed to be her husband.

He was fairly lean with a slight muscular build. He had the same colored hair but the brown was darker than hers and he had the same shade of green in his eyes. He had a dark purple vest with long sleeves while gold rims were complimenting at his wrists. A larger golden crown was placed onto his head while he had an almost sarcastic smile on his face.

Elsa pulled the girl into a hug and rested her hands on her shoulders. "Rapunzel, it's been awhile! How is everything in Corona? Going good, I suppose?"

Rapunzel nodded as she let go of Eugene's arm. "Yup. Everything is quiet and peaceful. My parents are still up and moving. It's been great being able to visit you, Elsa. After all, you and Anna are my only cousins from my mother's side. Speaking of which, how's Anna? I heard there's a new addition to the family, right?"

Elsa giggled at Rapunzel's enthusiasm with a hand covering her mouth. "Ah, yes. That is very much true. Anna and Kristoff just had their first child two years ago. Her name is Cecilia."

Rapunzel clasped her hands together and gave Elsa another hug. "Aww! That is wonderful! I miss so much living in a different kingdom. You need to update me with these things, Elsa! That is a kind of important matter just like their marriage! Oh! That's what I needed to talk about with you. I've brought Eugene here to help me discuss it with you."

The joyful atmosphere instantly died down. Elsa looked at the two of them with a squinting look. She raised her eyebrows, expressing more of her purple eye shadow and crossed her arms at her side. Elsa was growing suspicious what Rapunzel and Eugene have come to say from such a distant travel. She was curious yet a little nervous about what the commotion.

Whatever it was, it couldn't be good if they came all this way to talk.

"What is it?"


	2. Marriage? Wait, what!

**A/N: Yeah… I had to change the title and summary because this one is more fitting, I think. But the same concept is there with Jack and Elsa and their fake relationship. Yadah, yadah! But any who, I'm getting excited to write this because it's going to be epically amazing! One of you guys had an interesting concept saying that what if Jack is outside the door? I didn't exactly think about that but that is an actually a pretty good idea. I'm not exactly sure HOW I'm going to have to two star-crossed lovers meet but I've got time. I'm only switching back and forth with Burgess and Arendelle, just so you can see how stressed out the two are. Jack is by far the best when he finds out his **_issue_. **Especially from the bearer of his news… haha! You'll all love it, I hope! :3 **

* * *

_Chapter 2: Marriage? Wait, what?!_

Elsa kept her arms crossed as she lowered her eyelids covered with light purple eye shadow. "What is it that you must speak with me about?" she questioned her cousin, Rapunzel, once again. She was a little scared and nervous at what was to be brought up. If they came all this way to talk, surely it must something important. "Does it have anything to do with Anna or Kristoff or this kingdom in general?" she wanted to make sure that her sister was ruled out and the same for Kristoff.

Rapunzel plucked a piece of lint off of her purple dress nervously and smiled weakly. "Well… if it makes it any better, those two aren't involved with it. But as for the kingdom… well… it's somewhat involved with this issue at hand. Although, the issue is more tangled up with you than anything else."

Elsa raised a brow. A surge of alarm rang through her ears as a tremble ran down her spine. It was reassuring that Anna and Kristoff weren't involved. If they were, Elsa would do anything and everything in her power so that the two could avoid whatever it was. They had too much to deal with since they just had a child and their attention would have to be forced onto Cecilia than a rising problem. But since she was the one tied up into this, it only made her stress and worry level sky rocket.

"About me and the kingdom? What is it?" Elsa spoke slowly, still trying to process what the commotion was about. Did something happen in Corona? Was there a problem occurring in Arendelle and she didn't know about it? Had she done something wrong for her kingdom? Does this have something to do with Hans and his evil ways?

Rapunzel laughed nervously as Eugene scratched his head, looking the opposite way. He knew what was up because Rapunzel mentioned it to him a week ago in Corona. He thought it was a little shocking but he supported Rapunzel one hundred percent and believed that Elsa should have the right to know since it was basically about her in general. But he also told Rapunzel that Elsa, being a very quiet, might take the news a little out of hand.

However, Rapunzel knew she had to tell her cousin. It wasn't something Elsa would easily give into or accept, for she knew how Elsa felt about men in general. Elsa was an independent woman and Rapunzel knew that from the very start when her mother let her visit Elsa and Anna years ago. But perhaps Elsa would come to an understanding that her kingdom was also in danger as well as her position being Queen. Perhaps Rapunzel could propose an understanding?

She doubted it, though. Elsa was quite stubborn, regardless of the topic.

Rapunzel nudged her husband and looked up at him with serious green eyes. "You tell her, Eugene. I don't know if I want to be the bearer of bad news for my cousin. I adore her too much to see her angry and upset."

Eugene rolled his brown eyes and glared down at her with the same expression. He pointed a hand at Elsa as he spoke to his wife with discontentment. "I don't think I want to do that, either, blondie. You know I've been a bad guy for majority of my years before I met you. You know… being a thief and all. Don't you think it's almost fair that I would at least _**try**_ to be the good guy for once and not say anything?"

Rapunzel put her hands on her small hips and leaned closer to Eugene with an infuriated stare. "You think being the good guy means avoiding problems? Yeah right! You're being mean not to say anything! You're going to tell her!" she growled irritably with burning green eyes.

"Heck! What if she freezes my ass, blondie? I'm not risking my good looks!" he groaned as he began to argue with his wife.

Ever since they went on their ship from Corona to Arendelle, they've been feuding who would break the news to the Snow Queen. They had several things at stake such as making Elsa infuriated and causing another eternal winter in Arendelle. That or she'd be so angry that she would end up freezing them with her powers.

"Tell her!" Rapunzel pursed her lips as she slowly raised a metal frying pan beside his head.

Eugene shifted his brown eyes to the rather close frying pan to his head and back to her rapidly. _One wrong move, Eugene. That all it took until she hits me with this damn thing. Choose wisely, Eugene… _He took a deep breath of air into his nostrils and raised an index finger. "NO!" _Damn it, Eugene!_

Before Rapunzel could hit her husband's head, Elsa slapped her forehead in shame. She flicked a finger upwards and pushed the pan out of Rapunzel's hand with a rush of snow. The pan ended up crashing onto the finely polished wooden floor and they both watched as Elsa shook her head at their foolishness.

She raised her head and glared at them. "Enough. Somebody just tell me what is going on?"

Rapunzel huffed as she flicked a short strand of brown hair from her eyes. She took a deep breath and folded her hands together between her flowing pink and purple dress. "Alright. Elsa… bear with me. So, the Kings and Queens all around this area are gracious for you, being a strong individual and taking over as a Queen. They applaud you for such. However, I heard from my mother that she got information of a concerning matter regarding your ruling."

Elsa tilted her head to side with confusion consuming her pale face. "My ruling, you say?"

Rapunzel nodded slowly as she continued. "Yes. It's been six years since you've returned to Arendelle and ruled over it with such grace. It would seem that the more powerful Kings and Queens such as the Southern Isles are upset that you haven't taken into consideration for a soul mate. While your sister is married to an ice harvester, the King and Queen seem slightly happy about that although, they claim he isn't much of a princely type fit to rule. The problem is that the Southern Isles are conspiring with the others and saying that you aren't fit to rule without another. The worst part is that more and more are starting to side with the Southern Isles."

Elsa blinked for a moment. She didn't need anyone to share this kingdom with more off to have what they call a 'soul mate.' She was perfectly content with herself and Anna living in this castle. Elsa didn't need someone else to help her rule. Moreover, if she were to step down, she couldn't let Anna take charge, either.

"I'm perfectly content without another. I can rule this area without any help." Elsa began to walk down the hallway with Eugene and Rapunzel following behind her. Elsa stopped in the foyer area of the castle and held her hands out with a tiny smile. "I'm able to do this without anyone. This castle and Arendelle are not too big for me to control. Why would I need to listen to such rubbish from that scoundrel-invested area of the Southern Isles? Have they forgotten that their youngest malicious son had attempted to kill Anna and me?"

Eugene began to speak this time to clarify what his wife had just told Elsa. "But here's the issue. They are threatening to take Arendelle from you if you do not marry within a year or they might knock you down so Princess Anna could rule. Like they say, she's more 'qualified' to take charge than you at the moment being married and all."

Elsa brought her head down to glare at the two of them. She held up a finger in front of them with an irritated scowl at Eugene's last sentence. Her blue dress moved behind her as she walked up to them. "First off, they dare not to take Arendelle from under my hands. They will not do so unless they wish for an eternal winter in their kingdoms. Second off, I love Anna dearly but she is too much of an air head to rule a kingdom. What is further more is that she just had a child who is only two years old. Kristoff is mostly out ice harvesting so; she'd be the one taking charge if I got knocked down. I couldn't let her take on that stress."

Rapunzel begged to her with pleading stare. She folded her hands together as she spoke. "Elsa, we don't know what they'll do. They will constantly watch you and see if you are doing as told. If you don't, you could lose a lot more than Arendelle and being Queen. They could take Anna away from you if they ever so wished. Do not shrug this off like it is nothing!"

A few spikes of ice sprouted out from the ground beside Elsa. She had burning blue eyes as she turned her back against them. Her dress flailed out as she turned and the ice spikes grew a little higher from her rising anger at the situation. "I've had enough. They will not force me to do anything I do not wish for. Surely, they know by now not to anger me, especially the Southern Isles. I will not be forced to my knees into something I do not want. Marshmallow, please escort my cousin and her husband out of my castle. I'm done talking."

As Marshmallow grabbed both Rapunzel and Eugene, Elsa kept her back turned to them. She listened as they shouted at Marshmallow to let them go but Elsa just stood there, rubbing her arms. She wasn't concerned about herself for she had her powers tamed a long time ago.

Elsa shut the grand door of the castle with snap of her fingers. She began to trail up the brown staircase while a free hand held her stomach. Her face easily warped with concern and worry as she thought about Rapunzel's words more carefully.

She knew they would take Arendelle from her. She knew they would take Anna away from her, too. But she was too stubborn to admit such a thing.

"But a year isn't much time. Who is going to marry an ice freak like me?" Elsa groaned as she pulled on her platinum blonde hair and buried her face into one of the carpeted staircases. "UGH! This just got a whole lot harder in ruling Arendelle!"


	3. Angered Eugene and Curious Anna

**A/N: I really want to do this so I'm gonna do it…**_Hoo-Hoo!~ Big Summer Blowout! Half off swimming suits, clogs, and my own personal tanning balm. Yeah? _**I seriously couldn't resist guys! That guy is flipping beast in that movie, especially that manly 'Hoo-hoo!' Damn! I'm gonna go marry this guy! Lol haha nah… Jack is my future husband but then again… he is ****married**** to Elsa. Damn you Elsa! Ugh! I'll just marry Kristoff… dang it! Anna has him. I will never win! –cries- **

**Hans: You can always marry me!**_... so I can become King… muahahaa!_

**Me: -holds his chin with a sinister smirk he had with Anna- Oh, Hans… if only somebody loved you… –hits him with frying pan- Love is an open door my ass!**

**It seems like Jackunzel for a moment but it's NOT. It's just Rapunzel remembering her distant friend who she used to have feelings for. But, she doesn't anymore and they are just **_FRIENDS_**.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Angered Eugene and Curious Anna  
_

Rapunzel sighed as she wiped off some snow off of her shoulder. She gladly accepted Eugene's hand and he hauled her up with a gentle pull to her feet. She pushed back a small strand of brown hair behind her ear as she started walking with an annoyed grimace. "Well, that couldn't have worked out anymore tragically. So much for reasoning with Elsa."

"You can say that you at least attempted to persuade her, blondie. You already knew that this task was going to be hard especially considering how stubborn your cousin is. If it were Anna, she'd already be walking down the aisle with a wedding dress ready to go in her closet, to be honest." Eugene attempted to enlighten this gloomy mood of Rapunzel. But she was just as stubborn as Elsa was, although, she'd never admit it.

Rapunzel looked at him while laughing a little bit at his comment. She playfully punched her husband as she continued walking through the markets. She stopped by a flower market and gazed at all the various types of flowers. "Actually, she'd probably already planned out her wedding since she was five," she laughed again as she picked up a rare white rose and smelled it with a smile.

This rose reminded her of someone she hadn't seen since she was eighteen, nearly six years ago. She used to be isolated in her tower for a long time until she met him. That boy helped her realize that there was more than her castle awaiting her. He had convinced her that the world was big and full of opportunities she never got to experience before.

He was a very close friend to her. Although, at some point, she started to develop feelings for him. She didn't know how and when it suddenly changed but it did. She refused to tell him, however, and kept what she felt inside her. She didn't know if he even liked her like that or whether he just saw her as a good friend to him. It was only because she was one out of few girls at her age that believed in him. That was probably all it was and all it will ever be.

She twirled the rose in her hands and wondered. She wondered how her friend was doing. It was six years now since she last saw him. He had told her that he had to stay in Burgess for a couple of years to manage things with the Guardians and winter. Plus, he had to remain there to protect Jamie from Pitch, if he ever returned.

So, she never really saw him ever since.

"Eugene, I think we should visit Jack. It's been awhile or are you still angry with him?" Rapunzel gazed up at her husband with a smirk when she saw him quietly gritting his teeth.

Eugene and Jack have had a very… complicated relationship over the years they met each other. When Rapunzel first met Eugene, she had introduced him to Jack. At first, Eugene was alright with Jack, considering how sly and tricky he was. Jack was almost the carbon copy of him except for his age, hair color, and eye color. They resembled each other mostly in personalities and thinking, let alone their _good looks_, how Eugene would always portray himself.

Likewise, the thief and the trickster were pretty good friends with one another.

Until… well… you know. Jack mocked him for realizing that Eugene liked Rapunzel a few weeks later. He would constantly pretend he was Rapunzel and used a fake voice to mock him. He would keep saying how adorable he was with a blushing face and such. But it only pissed off Eugene when Jack went to tell Rapunzel about it. That was when the two started shifting to bitter enemies just because of a little mockery and tattle-telling about Eugene's love for Rapunzel.

Ever since, when the two meet, they literally go after each other's' throats and battle. That was why Rapunzel figured she would keep the two away from each other for a good two to four years. It was actually more than that, considering it was six years now. But at this point, the two should be pretty okay after venting for nearly six years now. And if they act up, she'd have to kick some ass with her frying pan, simple as that.

"I'm. Not… mad. Whatever gives you that IDEA?" he forced the forbidden words out of his mouth. He balled his hands into fists, where his anger was stored. He knew how sly Rapunzel was with her words and if he showed that he was angry, she would make fun of him for a lifetime. "I just fucking ADORE that asshole, don't you, dear?" he bit the inside of cheek as he spoke.

Rapunzel crossed her arms with the rose still in her left hand. She cocked her head up and leaned against Eugene with a smug smile. "Hmm… I do, actually. It's so sweet how you just adore him by calling him such a _gorgeous_ name. I think you two will be the_** best**_ of friends, don't you?"

Eugene twitched his smile and frown spontaneously. His left eye twitched as well as he spoke through his white teeth. "Of** course**… I'm so kind to him. He's just an adorable boy, don't you agree? I can't wait to beat him u-… I mean, I can't wait to hug that sly mother-… cutie!"

Rapunzel smirked at him as she turned around to pay for the white rose.

"You cunning little…" he curled his fingertips at his side with annoyance.

Rapunzel turned around and glared at him with irritated green eyes. "What was that Eugene Fitzherbert?"

"NOTHING!" Eugene quickly said as he raised his hands in defense. He had a sincere smile on as if to atone for his actions of almost calling her something that he shouldn't mention. He loved her but sometimes, she really did push his buttons. _Damn it!_

"That's what I thought. You need to behave, Eugene. We're not in our own Kingdom at the moment. We are in my cousin's and even though she was being stubborn, I don't want to be improper in her own kingdom. I respect her highly and I value our family relationships. When we get to Burgess, I don't care what you do." Rapunzel took the white rose as she looped her arms through her husbands and walked out to the ports.

Eugene blinked for a moment until he glanced down at her with surprised brown eyes. "Burgess? Really? I thought you were just joking!" he groaned miserably as he hung his head low. His brown hair covering his face as they continued walking with his steps growing sluggish.

"Of course! I never joke about anything! Just like when I say I love you. You think I'm joking then?" she smiled up at him when she stopped halfway onto the port. She went on her tippy toes and pushed upwards to sort of match his height. She did a small peck on his lips until she returned to her normal height. She took one of his hands into hers, still smiling brightly. "I don't think I'm joking at all. I do love you, Eugene, even though you can be an impossible prick sometimes!" she laughed hysterical.

Eugene smirked at her with a smug stare. "But you already knew that about me, blondie. I suppose we can go to Burgess, even though I won't be entirely happy about it. Like they always say, who cares what you think. Make the other happy or something like that."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You made that up, didn't you?"

"Of course! I have no idea who said such a thing. But, regardless, how do you propose we get to Burgess, dear? The only way to get there is to fly or somehow magically teleport. Unless you can do either, I doubt we can get there." Eugene asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched his wife dig something out of his brown satchel.

She was holding something completely glass in the form of an orb with little snow looking particles falling inside onto a very tiny town. There were puffy grayish clouds on top that released this white snow with bright yellowish lights emitted from the small town.

It was a… snow globe?

"Where did you get that, blondie?" Eugene questioned his wife as his eyebrow remained up.

Rapunzel smirked with a shrug. "I think during those past years, Jack and you rubbed off on me. I kinda stole it from North but that's okay. He has like _tons_ more. I'm sure one little snow globe missing won't make much of a difference," she responded as she shook the snow globe while uttering the word Burgess into the snow globe. Then, with a strong throw, she tossed it onto the wooden board walk of the port area. Luckily, there wasn't anyone at the ports today. The only true visitors were Eugene and Rapunzel. So, no one could question what was happening with a random portal by the ports.

"C'mon!" she squealed while pulling Eugene roughly behind her as they both entered the swirling portal showing an image of a sun shining Burgess. However, they forgot one tiny tidbit when they ran through the swirling portal into Burgess.

"Rapunzel! Eugene! Aww… I lost them," huffed the twenty four year old Anna. She held her knees as she bent over breathlessly. She wanted to apologize for her sister's action from whatever it was that they came to tell her. But she also wanted to give a warm welcome to her cousin, since she hasn't seen her for years. She wanted to chat about her kingdom and how swell things were going. "Ugh… I'm so out of shape for a young age!" she groaned with another intake of air.

Anna peered up with sweat dripping down her flustered cheeks. Her breathing began to slow down as she regained her composure. When she looked up, she noticed the Corona flag still on a ship present in the port area and cocked her head to the side. She found that a little odd.

Her blue eyes widened in excitement. _Perhaps they didn't leave yet!_ She thought as she ran in and out of crowds of people in the markets of Arendelle. She lightly pushed people to make sure she got to the dock before they somehow decided to leave.

However, when she reached the dock alone, no one was there. The ship rocked back and forth steadily as the light waves crashed against the front and backside. There was no one here except for Anna and some weird portal thing.

She cocked her head to the side as she looked at the portal envisioning a small town with white snow. She had no idea what type of sorcery this was or how this weird thing got here but, knowing Anna, she didn't think much of it.

In fact, she found it a tad bit interesting and curious.

Anna walked slowly over to the light portal looking thing and placed a few small fingers in there. Her fingers seemed to have disappeared for a moment until she pulled back in shock. Her hand had a wad of white snow present in her palm.

She looked over her shoulder to check that no one was looking. She wanted to make sure no one would see what daring thing she did next.

"I wonder…" she glanced back at the portal and without any more thought, she carefully walked through this mysterious portal leading her to a place she's never been before.

Burgess.


	4. A Frosty Situation 1

**A/N: For some reason, I feel like writing the author note is the hardest… That is super weird… If you think that things couldn't get any worse, THINK AGAIN! Muahaha! There's ALWAYS room for more humor and funny tragedies along the road. We have yet to see Jack… UNTIL NOW! Let's see if he handles the situation a little… better than Elsa. Oh and if anyone is wondering, these two star-crossed lovers will meet rather soon and let's just say… they just CASUSALLY BUMP into each other…OF COURSE IT'S NO CASUAL BUMP!**

**MUAHAHA! ANNA MEETS JACK! And they hate each other already! That could be bad considering she is the sister-in-law eventually! OH BOY! GOOD LUCK, JACK! ;)  
**

_This will be SPLIT INTO 2 CHAPTERS, Y'ALL!_

**Oh and… a funny and drunk Elsa will come before Jack meets her (around chapter 6)… seems the stress and pressure is getting to her… haha! Kristoff's reaction to her is hilarious while she acts so much like Anna when she's drunk. –laughs hysterically-**

* * *

_Chapter 4: A Frosty Situation 1_

"Oof!" Anna yelped as she fell threw a huge pile of white snow. Her face was sent into the pile before the rest of her body but with a small attention span and large curiosity of all things… well… wondrous, she didn't realize how cold this unknown place was. That was until this moment reminded her of the time she set off alone on her horse in order to find her runaway sister, Elsa, after the whole coronation party disaster. And just like then, she wore nothing but a thin light green cloak and her coronation ball gown.

This time, Anna wore a similar dress as before but with slightly different colors and designs. She had a lightly shaded pink as the filling color of the chest part with a dark rose color in the sweetheart bodice. While her skirt part of the dress was the same rose color with panels full of flowery designs, like her other one had, with the light pink color. Anna had a slightly tinted cream colored sleeve on each side of her arms. A white lace was tied up to keep the dress intact as she walked and moved around while she had her same dark brown boots that came up just above her tiny ankles.

Her two-braided hair was covered in particles of white snow as she got up slowly. Her dress was soaked as well with this wintry stuff she had a bittersweet love about. When she returned to her feet, her bare arms were shaking from the blistering cold air swirling around her drenched dress and sending constant shivers down her spine.

Anna's face was already turning a bright red from the sudden change in temperature. One minute, it was a perfect eighty degree day in Arendelle. The bright sun was shining down several warm rays of light to the peaceful town. Then, she ran through a mysterious portal to have the complete opposite: negative temperatures, grayish clouds blocking the sun out, and tons of snow with an icy wind that pricked at her nose.

She stuck out her hands and waddled slowly. Her teeth began to chatter as she walked around like a weirdo in just a pink summer dress. "Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold."

Why had she traveled into that weird portal? She was beginning to second guess herself on that poor decision. But she could only come up with one word.

Stupidity.

"Considering that the wind chill is at negative fifteen, I'm sure you are just freezing your ass off at the moment. It makes me laugh hysterically at idiots in this time of year. Always got one for every winter and it seems, you are that idiot." A masculine voice called out jokingly behind her.

Anna did her best to turn her back to see who was talking. Her shivering only picked up as she rubbed her hands to her arms roughly to keep warm. The wind began to pick up slightly as soon as this mysterious man talked to her and it wasn't making Anna too happy.

The person she saw wasn't who she expected, to be quite honest. She expected a much older man due to the white hair he had but she was far from that. The boy appeared younger than what she actually thought. Anna thought, now looking at him, he was around his twenties or so. Perhaps even younger?

The boy looked like an average teenager, except for the 'average' part. He had captivating light blue eyes with a full head of white hair. His skin was a pale white color but was a fair color. He had a blue hoodie with brown trousers torn at the bottom. A wooden crooked staff swirling in a bluish and white color was held in his right hand as he stared at her mockingly.

"Before you go saying weird stuff, let me introduce myself. The name's Jack Frost," he smiled his toothy grin as a perfect row of pure white teeth appeared. He did a small bow as if he was a very important figure, which he was but Anna was just oblivious to that fact.

"I-I don't say weird stuff! I mean, I do at some points but not right now. Ok… not EXACTLY but I can be weird… I mean awkward. An awkwardly weird person. Or is it a weirdly awkward? I am considering myself as a kid at heart and being twenty four... oh! N-Never mind! I'm making a fool out of myself! My name is Anna. I'm the Princess of-… OOf!" she began with a nervous stutter but she instantly tripped over herself and fell face flat into the pile of snow yet again.

The boy, who proclaimed himself as Jack, crouched to her level onto his knees. He slung an arm around his kneecaps as he spoke with a smirk, watching her slowly get up and grimacing. "The Princess of Oof?" he raised a white eyebrow while he made fun of the clumsy Princess.

Anna pouted as she slowly got up and wiped the snow off of her face. "The Princess of Arendelle, you cocky jerk! If you're not careful with your words, sir, I'll have my sister freeze the living daylights out of you!" she glared angrily at him since he was mocking her and taking her very lightly. She may be clumsy and awkward at some times but she was as feisty and threatening as ever.

"I believe my name is Jack Frost, Oof. I like that little word choice you have there but be honest. It's not literal at all. You're just angry because I'm playing around with you." Jack chuckled as he got up from his spot and dragged his wooden staff across the snow, creating a swirl of ice. "If anyone can freeze, that would be me."

Anna rolled her blue eyes as she crossed her arms, returning to her feet. She was still oblivious to his ice casting abilities since she was so fueled with anger on this jerk. "For your information, sir, she is a QUEEN and she puts up with no shit. She can and** will** freeze you if you push her overboard, I guarantee you that much. You doubt me? Why don't you actually see my sister sometime, asshole?"

Jack stopped walking for a minute. He slid the wooden staff back through his hand and turned around slowly with a curious yet challenging face. "Hmm… interesting thought. I'll have to see this sister of yours sometime. If she really does freeze things, I'd be interested in seeing that. But… I don't know where Arendelle is, missy. I don't believe I've ever gone there, wherever it is."

"It's in Norway, dumbass. How do you not know?" Anna rolled her blue eyes as if she knew everything.

"Because you guys never ASK for winter, now do you? Judging by your face when you first fell into the snow, you were shocked and alarmed. You didn't even know what to do about the snow underneath you so you just complained about how cold it was and tried to waddle somewhere with warmth. You're too used to the summer and hence the reason why I never show up to give winter to you people! Plus, I've never even seen this area you call Arendelle. Happy?" he explained with a relentless tone as he walked over to her, his blue started to grow irritated.

"Well GOOD THEN!" Anna spat back at him, banging her head into his icy forehead. _Jesus he is freezing!_ Her mind screamed out while another cold shiver ran down her back and sent goose bumps down her arms. "Maybe we don't need you anyhow! My sister can just give as a winter if we wanted to! Although… she kinda almost locked us into an eternal one…" she shook her head quickly and went back onto her rant. "REGARDLESS! We don't need someone like _**you**_ casting winters for us. We are perfectly content with summer!"

Jack rolled his blue eyes at this absent-minded girl. She was just repeating what he was saying just rephrased. "You just rephrased what I just said!" he shouted in annoyance. He had no idea how hard it was to have a person at this age, twenty four, and believe in him but she was as stubborn as ever. And not very good at common sense! Damn! His mind screamed out in irritation.

"No I didn-…!" she was going to say but another girl cut her off as another pair of skinny arms wrapped around his back and pulled on him roughly.

"JACK! UGH! WE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" The brunette called out with a slight squeal of excitement. Her short and rugged looking brown hair was covered with small snowflakes. The other least enthusiastic brunette boy just huffed and rolled his light brown eyes while he pursed his lips impatiently.

Anna blinked for a moment as she backed away slightly. She held her curled up hands inside one another and cocked her head to the side. Her auburn colored braids swayed to her right as she tilted her head curiously. "Rapunzel? Eugene? What are you guys doing here?"

Rapunzel blinked the same amount of times as Anna did. She pushed Jack out of her hold, sending him off balance and nearly crashing into the white snow himself. "Whoa… Anna? How did you get here in Burgess? Actually, how did you find us?" The brunette questioned in disbelief. She couldn't believe her youngest cousin had followed them somehow into Burgess.

"Umm… funny story about that… you see there was this thing swirling…" Anna begun as she placed an index finger onto her chin. She was trying to remember what it was that she ran through.

"A portal?" Jack intended to sound sarcastic to his new found enemy as he stood beside the two girls.

Anna felt a small vein pop in her forehead as she closed her blue eyes briefly. Irritation and anger was consuming her face as she balled one of her hands into a small fist. While biting her tongue forcefully, she popped Jack in the jaw and sent him flying into the snow. "Yes, _**Jack**_. It was a portal. Thank you EVER so kindly for helping me remember and INTERRUPTING ME!" she screamed as she stared daggers at the cocky white haired boy.

She then returned her bubbly smile to Rapunzel and continued on, wavering the interruption moments ago. "Anyways, I was curious and I decided to go through it. And… then I ran into this jerk. But other than that, how's your day? How's Corona doing, Punzie? How are you and Eugene doing lately?"

Rapunzel held up a hand and slapped her forehead. "Ugh! Eugene, I knew we forgot something!"


	5. A Frosty Situation 2

**A/N: I love you guys!~ Every time I publish something, I get more and more followers and favorites. Not to mention, I get new faces of reviewers. To new reviewers of my story, I thank you all for taking the time to read and take interest with my story. It makes me excited to know that more and more people are enjoying it (and to see that I'm not the only Jelsa shipper that adores them!). So, thanks for all my readers, reviewers, favorites, and followers! Means a lot to me, folks! And with only 4 chapters so far, I literally have 1,641 views already. You guys are just amazing to me! :)**

**On a random side note, I'm like a tea addict. I love all these teas like: chai, black, green, oolong, peach, mango, chamomile, white, white hibiscus from Panera (it's soooo amazing!) and so many other teas. I'm so addicted that my friend, who loves tea also, literally bought me two boxes of Tazo tea (chai and flowery peach) for my 16****th**** birthday a year ago. And she teamed up with my other friend to buy me my own little thermo mug to take to school. So now my mom is like, "I know of this awesome tea place and I'm taking you there." Soooo… I'm like SUPER excited for tomorrow! Caffeine RUSH! –squeals like a maniac and bounces off the walls-**

* * *

_Chapter 5: A Frosty Situation 2_

Shortly after Rapunzel and Eugene argued about who left the portal open, Rapunzel shrugged it off while she decided to have Anna tag along with them. Before Rapunzel and her husband ran into Jack, they first encountered the big Russian man named North or also referred to as Santa Claus by young children. He had told Rapunzel that it has been a rather long time since he's seen her and said it is good to finally see her again.

The two had a nice blast from the past talk. North described how Jack is constantly playing pranks on all the youngsters down in Burgess. He also said that the Guardians are all doing swell, after Rapunzel asked him. North told her that they've just parted ways in their homelands for a while since Pitch was banished into the darkest shadows and never seen again.

Bunny was on and off with his old enemy, Jack. The two had finally made up about two years ago, as North recalled. Now, the two visit each other every now and then in either Bunny's Warren or Jack's frosty home in Antarctica. But other than that, Bunny's just been preparing for Easter each near and hanging out in his Warren peacefully.

Tooth was as busy as ever. The Guardians rarely saw her taking a break ever since she was back to fluttering out with her fairies through the world. She had told Jack one day that it's been hundreds of years since she's been out into the field. She always wondered why she gave it up as she missed seeing the peaceful faces of the children. So, now she's doing more stuff outside of her Tooth palace and grows more at ease that Pitch hasn't resurfaced for six years now.

Sandy was just his usual self. He continued to bring sweet dreams to all the kids around the world and including Burgess. Since there was no one able to interfere with his dream-making, Sandy could assure the children that there will be nothing but dreams and no nightmares. He was almost as busy as Tooth but more so at night.

Other than that, North had told Rapunzel, everything has been pretty peaceful over the six years. He said that he isn't as busy or stressed since Pitch hasn't shown up again. He's getting quicker with delivering toys and gifts on Christmas Eve while his yetis were still improving their abilities of making the toys, except for Phil, who still couldn't paint the right color for North.

However, Rapunzel found it questionable that North was up and moving through Burgess. He never did this and if he did, it was extremely rare because she's never seen him do this before. Rapunzel questioned him what he was doing in Burgess and chuckled for a moment when he held his belly. He told her that this is the one place where he can always find that mischievous boy, referring to Jack Frost. He said that something came up that involved him and he needed to talk to Jack about it. But he heard that Rapunzel and Eugene were out trying to find him as well. So, he told her that if they find him, to bring him along to the workshop.

Anna kept her distance from the jerk that walked beside her. His and her footsteps suddenly fell into sync with one another. It only irritated her more as she puffed her cheeks and looked the opposite direction to avoid eye contact with him.

She had no idea where Rapunzel and Eugene were leading her. But, due to her absent-mindedness, they knew better than to leave Anna alone in an unknown world to her. So, they decided to drag her along to her dismay.

"So, what does North want with me?" Jack decided to break the awkward silence. He slung his wooden staff on his shoulders and balanced it while his wrists curved over it.

Rapunzel turned her head slightly as she kept her hand tucked into Eugene's. "He didn't really tell me the details. He just said if I found you to bring you to the workshop. He also said he would explain it all when you got there. Whatever that meant," she shrugged indifferently and turned her head forwards again.

Jack raised his white eyebrows and shrugged along with her. He was curious, yes, but he didn't seem to expect the talk to be life threatening. It was probably about Phil and how Jack tried to sneak into the workshop a few weeks ago. Surely, Phil still remembered that and would probably beat him to a pulp behind North's back. Or it was probably a new Guardian? But Jack seriously doubted that. All of the Guardians would have to be there to acknowledge the new Guardian, anyhow. So, that wasn't very likely.

Unless, Pitch somehow came back. But he doubted that one even more.

_**X X X**_

At first, Jack thought it was some prank North was pulling with him. He figured it was pay back for trying to sneak into the workshop a dozen times and Phil finally told him about the whole scenario. Jack also came up with another possibility, considering how many times he's been on the naughty list and holding the largest record for that.

It only made sense that North was trying to get back at him. Jack knew how stubborn and sneaky North could truly be but he didn't expect how low he would go by saying this. It was unusual for him to say something so bluntly and keep a straight face.

Jack blinked for a moment as everyone: North, Rapunzel, and Eugene tilted their head to the side and watched as this all sunk in. He wasn't so sure now if this was a prank since they all gave him concerning stares to see how he took this sudden information. Well… everyone but Anna, who only smirked at him and he could see that she was secretly laughing at him in her head from her enlightened blue eyes.

Jack held up a hand as he chose his words carefully. He almost zoned out as North first explained it to him and he needed a refresher to make sure this was reality. That it wasn't a nightmare he was experiencing. "Explain to me again what just happened."

North took a deep breath of air and exhaled at the same rate. He spoke slowly and carefully so that Jack could understand the seriousness of this issue. He pointed an index finger up to the faded moon hanging up in the light blue sky. "Jack, dis is serious and you must listen. It has been six years since you have become an official Guardian, yes?"

Jack nodded slowly to show North that was intently listening.

North resumed with serious blue eyes focused on him. His hand came back down and pointed to Jack this time. "There seems to be a conflicting issue that has risen over the past three years since then. I have fought back and forth with Manny, as well as the other Guardians before you, and I've managed to delay this matter for quite some time. But, it would seem it is creeping up again and there is no way to curve around it.

"What makes you so different from us is that you died and revived as an immortal figure. We were simply made Guardians during our life and never had we gone through such a tragedy of dying before becoming a Guardian. Everything was alright in the end, however, because you accepted the oath as a Guardian."

Jack rolled his blue eyes and tapped the ground with his staff. There were small snowflakes and ice swirling around the metal flooring while his face was consumed in irritation and confusion as North wasn't getting to what needed to be said. He was hiding something important from him. "North… what is at stake? Or more like… what is going to happen?"

North sighed as he rubbed is forehead for a moment. He returned his serious gaze to Jack and spoke with a stern yet clear tone. "Jack, you have to get married."

Jack was sure now. This was exactly what he had heard before just moments ago and there was no trace of humor in his voice. He knew that North wasn't kidding. This was a serious matter at hand and it only was affecting him in particular. "I'm eighteen…" was all he managed to slip out after two minutes of silence.

North slapped his forehead and let out another sigh. "Last time I checked, Jack, you are actually way older than that. You are 324 years old and trapped in an eighteen year old body. Therefore, you can manage to marry somebody."

Jack shook his head and walked over closer to the gigantic metal globe in the workshop. He paced back and forth there while rubbing his temples stressfully. He looked up at the group after a minute of pacing and brought his index finger down to his thumb. "There's small problem with that one, North."

"And what is that?" North raised a bushy eyebrow at Jack's gesture.

"Look. I know I'm such a sexy guy that has all of the ladies' swooning…" he begun and winked playfully at Anna, who stuck out her tongue and gagged at him. He returned his attention to North and turned serious again. "However, when you find someone about my age that is a girl who can SEE and HEAR and still BELIEVE in me, do let me know. Besides, when do I need to be _married_ and why exactly?"

North stroked his white beard slowly as he thought about this. He hadn't thought about this part. It was going to be rather difficult for the King of Winter to find a bride, especially since most girls at that age stop believing. Not only that but the deadline isn't much time, either. Plus, the closer the deadline and the longer he waits, the worse things will become for him.

"Ahh… funny story about dis…" North laughed nervously as the others, excluding Anna, joined him. He scratched his head nervously as bead of sweat dripped down his pale face. "You see… you haven't much time. In fact, you have till next winter. Which is… well… in one year away and if you don't marry, things will start happening… ahahahhaaa…"

If Jack could have his jaw drop to the floor, it would've. He dropped his wooden staff on the floor while it clanked loudly and left an echo through the entire factory. His usually mischievous blue eyes widened in fear and shock while he just stood there. He was as pale as a ghost and had his arms loosely tugged into his sides. His hands shook unsteadily at this sudden problem.

He had to marry someone. There was already one problem that surfaced which was that he would have to find a girl at his age that still believed. That was easier said than done. Usually by that time, people stopped believing in childhood Guardians. So, that was worse enough.

But now…

He had even less time. He had to get married within next winter exactly one year away. That may seem like a lot of time but considering that he had to find a girl that believed, fall in love with her, befriend her, and explain the issue as calmly as he can to the girl; things were going to take more than a year. There was so much he had to do and he had no idea as to why he had to suddenly marry a girl.

"And as for why… well… things like that will happen, Jack…" North replied back to him with a nervous smile as everyone watched as Jack had a few white strands in his hair turn into a chocolate brown color. His blue eyes became slightly darker after the strands darkened as well.

Jack gasped as he raced to a mirror in the workshop. He frantically ran his hands through his white hair and noticed as the change was happening. His hair was starting to shift into his human self with brown hair. His eyes were growing darker than his normal shade of blue.

"AHHH! North! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!" Jack yelled as he desperately clung to North's overall straps and pulled at them with frantic stare.

North pulled Jack's prying hands off of him. "It means that you need to marry somebody before next winter or else you will lose your power over being a Guardian. And as much as I try, I cannot reverse this. Only you can, Jack. It is all up to you to save your Guardianship within the coming year."

"ANNA! MARRY ME!" Jack screamed desperately as he shook her by the shoulders. His darker blue eyes were full of worry and concern as he realized that he is slowly deteriorating from being a Guardian. Since she could see him and she looked about her age, she could work out, possibly. Even though they bickered all of today.

"EWW! NO! I'M ALREADY HAPPILY MARRIED!" Anna shouted angrily and pushed Jack off of her. She wiped her shoulders from his random touch and shivered in disgust. She hated this weird feeling that went through her. It happened ever since she fell in love with Kristoff. She disliked other guys touching her unless they were a friend of hers or family. She just was very dedicated to Kristoff and she's always been wary with others ever since Hans' whole betrayal.

Rapunzel raised a brown eyebrow as she crossed her arms. She watched at Jack's sudden and informal proposal to her cousin. She never realized how desperate he was to save his Guardianship until North broke the news to him. He looked like a broken soul as North said this. Jack was so flustered by what was happening and he'd do anything to save himself from this dreadfulness.

But so did Elsa. She wanted to escape the thought of marrying to satisfy others. She wanted to be happy for herself and do what she wanted, not forced. Since Elsa was always pressured and forced to do things she didn't want to, she felt that she couldn't have freedom. But now that she was the Queen of Arendelle, she could express her freedom finally and do things that she wanted to do on her own free will.

That was when it hit Rapunzel.

Jack was desperate to save his Guardianship. Elsa was desperate to protect her kingdom.

Rapunzel's emerald green eyes widened as she hit her fist into her open palm. Her voice projected loudly over the crying Jack and sighing North. She had a tiny smile curving at her pink lips while showing her white teeth. "I know how to save you, Jack!" she exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, her smile getting wider.

She had the perfect plan!

"HOW!" Jack quickly lifted up his depressed head. His expression started to show hints of hopefulness and perhaps a chance of keeping himself as a Guardian.

Rapunzel looked down at him with determination. She pointed to his clothing and kept her victorious smile on her face. It was going to work out! She knew it would be perfect!

"Change your clothing and come with me. We are going on a field trip to Arendelle!"


	6. The Drunk Meeting

**A/N: I'm sad that my spring break is almost over. That means going back to school and learning stuff. Eww! And more homework (which I didn't do yet…) This weather has been complete shit over the past few days. **

**I've been EXTREMELY excited to write this next chapter! There are so many things happening and there is so much humor in it! It's like humor overload, I swear! Before anyone gets confused, we are flipping back to Arendelle to visit our two best friends: Elsa and Kristoff with his little daughter, Cecilia. Kristoff is like a disaster in this but also hilarious! AND YOU JACK FANGIRLS OUT THERE! YOU CAN START SQUEALING AT THE END! ;)**

**And from this point on, I'm gonna start inserting epic song lyrics that suit each chapter. Plus, the song I choose for this chapter REALLY suits these two in their little issue. Plus, Elsa is kinda… um… drunk in this chapter cause of the stress… but I can just imagine them dancing with one another and acting like badasses with black shades, hand in hand and strolling past their enemies like "I'm happy, bitch." Haha… my creative mind is so weird. I need to stop! –laughs hysterically-**

* * *

_It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say._

_Sunshine she's here, you can take a break._

_Mama- hot air balloon that could go to space._

_With the air like I don't care, baby, by the way_

_Because I'm happy…_

** ~ "Happy" by Pharrell Williams**

* * *

_Chapter 6: The Drunk Meeting_

**Arendelle**

"LEEETTTTT ITTTT GOOOOOOO!" a loud screech reached the door of Kristoff's bedroom. The voice was extremely out of tune as it reached other octaves. The pitches only got worse as the female voice kept singing randomly.

Kristoff turned in his king-sized bed and stuffed the white pillow onto his head. This had been going on for nearly two hours. He figured that he could just wait it out until this person, whoever it was, would just get tired and stop singing. He hoped that would be the case because he already had to get up five times to stop Cecilia from crying.

His daughter hadn't slept since earlier this morning. She was extremely tired and way over her original nap time. However, due to this absurd yelling, the poor girl couldn't sleep. The screaming would constantly get worse as the person singing it would slur poorly on the end of phrases.

Kristoff rolled his brown eyes as he heard his daughter crying again. This was the last thing he needed. He couldn't rest at all today even after a long and early morning of ice harvesting. His entire body ached from the rough day especially since the temperature in the mountains was well below zero this morning. The cold that nipped at his face was still present as his face was a bright red flustered around his cheeks. Now that he had time to rest, he couldn't. There was somebody lazily singing out of tune songs and his two year old daughter kept crying every time this person screeched.

"THAT'S IT!" Kristoff grumbled loudly as he shot his brown eyes open at the singing again. He angrily thrashed the sheets and thick covers. He placed his bare feet onto the finely polished wood flooring and walked over to his two year daughter.

Once he scooped her up in his arms, he opened up the bedroom door and stormed over to the foyer area of the castle. That was where the obnoxious voice was trailing back to but so were random sheets of ice on the walls and staircase.

"Whoa!" Kristoff swore as he hit a patch of ice and slid on his feet. He tried his best to maneuver himself, taking into consideration with his daughter in his arms. His bare feet had the cold tingling underneath them and sending shivers down his back at the coldness.

"Hey, Agnes, come and take Cecilia. I don't want to drop her in this random spurt of ice," he handed his blond daughter to one of the maids after he regained his balance on the ice. He watched them go off safely after seeing an understanding nod of the maid. Then, he turned his face over to the culprit of the singing and ice casting.

"ELSA! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!?" Kristoff swore over the singing blonde after his child was out of sight and hearing. He held out his muscular hands and pointed to the ice encrusted walls, flooring, and ceiling.

The blonde turned to face the angered Kristoff and had her blue eyes follow what he was pointing at. She cocked her head to the side as if confused by his gestured while she held a circular glass in her right hand. "I… I don't know?" she paused with a dazed expression as she blinked a few times slowly.

Kristoff squinted his brown eyes at the glass she was holding. His nose twitched at the disgusting and bitter odor. It almost made him want to throw up from the gross fume swirling around them. He knew it well and it couldn't be anything else but what he thought of. "Elsa… is that whiskey?

Elsa sluggishly brought the glass bottle closer to her face and swished the clear liquid back and forth. She looked up at him with a slightly angered expression. She knew what it was and it clearly was whiskey but she was too drunk to realize it. "Kristoff… why are you accusin' me of drinking whiskey? It's not, I swear!" she slurred as she pouted while her cheeks were a slight pink color.

"You are lying, Elsa! Give me that bottle right now! You've had enough!" Kristoff shouted angrily as he tried to storm over to her. He was being mindful of the scattered ice patches around the area while he walked over to the stumbling Elsa.

"N-No!" she hiccuped as she quickly chugged all of the remaining whiskey in the glass bottle. She then ran quickly up the stairs. However, she would make only a step and a half until she stumbled. Every time she fell, she had to hang onto the wooden railing for support and attempt to climb up the stairs once more. "I'm F-fine! See? I c-can walk and e'rething!" she slurred yet again while carrying the whiskey bottle up the stairs and stumbled on her next step.

Kristoff stood at the bottom of the staircase and slapped his forehead. He let his muscular hand roll down his face slowly as he watched the drunk blonde stumble up the stairs. She was only on the fourth step out of thirty total. He knew easily he could get a hold of her way before she could reach the top. But then again, she could end up freezing his feet to the floor and then, he'd never get that stupid bottle away from her.

He found it a little weird, however, that Elsa was drinking so much. She rarely did and especially with a strong type of alcohol. Sometimes during parties, she would drink one glass of wine and that would be all she would drink that night. Meanwhile, Anna would drink like a mad woman but the next morning, Kristoff was stuck having to mend her severe hangover.

Kristoff, on the other hand, was like Elsa. He rarely drank if anything it was only a beer and that was it. He would only drink during a special celebration but other than that, that was pretty much the only time he actually did drink alcohol.

Usually, Kristoff was able to pick up possible motives why Elsa would drink so much. There were lots of things that triggered it on occasion like her being over stressed with work. There was a lot of trading papers she had to go through within a short amount of time. There were papers she had to approve of her trading partners in visits. She also could drink tons from past nightmares she had from her accident six years ago. Although she detests it, Kristoff had no doubt in his mind that she doesn't think about it every once and awhile.

Another trigger he saw within her was her tendency to be so uptight about things. Sometimes, she would be so silent in her room and keeping everything to herself. Once she continues to think about things and keeps them to herself, they keep building up until her dam breaks and she freaks out. Her main problem with this is that she lets things take a toll on her until it eventually consumes her. She refuses to let the stress and worry out by talking to someone like Kristoff or Anna.

However, by the looks of her today, it must be something worse than those. She wouldn't be drinking nearly two and a half bottles of whiskey if it wasn't something bad. Normally with the stress, she drinks a bunch of beer. With her nightmares and worries, she often drinks straight vodka until she passes out.

There had to be something major that would set her off like this.

"Elsa…" Kristoff spoke slowly as he held the end of the wooden railing. He looked at the drunken Elsa with concerned and wondering brown eyes. "What is bothering you so much that you need to drink all of this?"

Elsa turned her head as her blonde braid fell along her shoulders. She glared at him with a mix of fiery anger and her intoxicated daze. Her blue eyes squinted for a moment as she was trying to remember why she drank so much in the first place. She rubbed her forehead and sat on the fourth step.

"I don't know… just stuff, I guess?" she sounded like she was questioning herself.

Kristoff raised a blond eyebrow. "What kind of stuff? Is it stress? Nightmares?"

She shook her head while both of her hands covered her reddened face.

"Is it something new this time?" he asked her curiously as she sat there.

Without responding to him verbally, she nodded her head slowly. Her pale hands kept at her face as she tugged her head into her blue dress. Her knees added another barrier to conceal her embarrassed and frustrated anger at the situation she began to remember.

_What new thing could it possibly be?_ Kristoff wondered in his head.

"It's unsettling to me, knowing that something could happen. I have to get ma-…" she tried to explain the situation to Kristoff with a slur. But she couldn't finish her last word, due to the grand castle doors opening and revealing the bright sunshine.

There were four people standing in between the doorway. The first three were easily recognized as: Rapunzel, Eugene, and Anna. They somehow met up with one another in the town somewhere and been out for a while. Or at least that was why Anna was missing and Kristoff tried to understand where she was…

Anna grumbled to herself as she walked in first. Her arms crossed on top of her chest with an angered expression. She couldn't believe what Rapunzel had proposed to Jack! It just angered Anna so much that she was ready to slug another hit at Hans, if he was still in Arendelle. She was just fuming at this outcome.

"Kristoff! This is just so-… whoa… Elsa? What happened to her? Ewww… do I smell whiskey?" Anna started but stopped briefly as she saw her sister sulking and bottles of whiskey spread around the staircase. She looked over to her drunken sister and then to Kristoff, who only gave her an I-don't-know shrug to answer her dumbfounded gaze.

"What the hell, Elsa? How many did you drink, woman!?" Anna exclaimed as she sat beside her sister. She observed nearly two empty bottles of whiskey beside her. She rubbed one hand on her back to soothe the dizziness her sister felt and another were placed on her knee.

Rapunzel walked in along with her husband and the white haired boy named Jack.

Poor Jack was forced to wear something other than his hoodie. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with a dark blue vest. The vest had golden buttons starting from the bottom part all the way to the collar area of the clothing.

Without Rapunzel seeing until now, Jack had his own little swirls of ice on his vest and shirt. He figured if he was going to lose part of his appearance, he deserved to have a little voice to this whole thing.

He had long black pants that flared slightly towards the bottom of his ankles while he wore leather white boots that came up just less than his knee cap. His white hair had small strands with a chocolate brown appearing from the 'problem.' His eyes a liquid chocolate brown that wavered between blue and brown.

Jack turned his head to the brunette before him and mouthed the words: _I'm going to kill you for this!_

Rapunzel only returned that furious stare with a smirk of her own. Her face read to him: _That's fine. But you will resurrect and thank me later for this one. _

"I-I'm fine…" Elsa began to swat her sister away with a lazy force. She tried to get up from her spot and flee from Anna but the dizziness got worse. She ended up swaying and feeling herself fall back down without much force.

Anna grimaced as she held her sister by the waist. "Gosh, El! You need to stop drinking so much! You're not like me where you can do all that hard shit, okay? Even if you feel damn depressed or stressed! Of all things, don't fucking drink whiskey, especially TWO large bottles of it, dummy!" she yelled at her sister with irritated blue eyes.

"B-but… I needed to take my mind off stuffff… like this stupid thing to get me marrie-…" she complained as she opened her blue eyes again. She was about to finish her slurred sentence in her sister's arms until she caught a glimpse of the white haired boy. She was instantly on edge and pushed back the alcohol's effects temporarily.

Her blue eyes widened in suspicion at the boy. "Who in the hell is this?" she nearly spat every word as she slowly got up from Anna's hold. She took her time to steady herself down the four stairs and swayed still, not completely free of the whiskey's effects.

Anna laughed nervously as she scratched her head. Everyone in the room seemed to know who it was except for likes of Elsa and Kristoff. Rapunzel had a forced smile on her face as if regretting to bring Jack here but she knew they were in the same boat. Eugene crossed his arms as he had his typical smirk as he watched the scene go down.

He was actually enjoying this encounter. He figured that this would be tons of fun to watch, whatever the outcome. Since he wasn't fond of Jack very well, he would see two things happen today. Jack will get rejected by Elsa and break down crying hysterically. Or, Jack would get beat up by the drunken Elsa's magic and he would be too freaked out to continue this.

Either way, he would find some sort of entertainment before they left.

"I said… who in the hell are you?" she repeated again as she wobbled over to Jack. She glared menacingly at him while the alcohol provided a hazy look in her bright blue eyes. She dropped the sides of her blue dress she was holding up as she walked and summoned tiny ice spikes around this mysterious person.

Jack was pretty relaxed with the ice forming around him. Being the King of Winter, he could create this stuff easily if he felt like it. Considering he was immortal, or at least until next winter, these little ice spikes would only scratch him. He wasn't even fazed by her attacks she started to do.

In fact, he was actually the opposite about it. Anna wasn't lying to him when she told him Elsa had powers like him. She was actually right about it and not to mention she had perfect control over them. He was quite fascinated with that and especially since he never saw another person like him before. A person where they created ice and snow like him.

That was… until now.

Jack rolled his crystal blue eyes and took one of her hands into his. He had a tiny smirk playing at his lips as he watched her grow all flustered. He took the other hand she tried to use against him into his other and spoke with a surprisingly gentle voice.

"Now, now. Let's not try and skewer me with ice, not like it will do much at all. In fact, I think you might want me alive, dear. If you consider the position we are both in, I think we'll need each other for a while, don't you think?"


	7. Temporary Alliance

*****IMPORTANT! _IMPORTANT!_ IMPORTANT!*****

**Please read below!**_(look on italicized paragraph below please!)_

**Also, I want you all to know that I'm in LOVE with this story. The ideas I had for the story are still driving me crazy. But the thing is, considering I'm junior, I've been stressing out about a lot of things:**

_I have the ACT this month towards the last week. My AP tests will be next month on May 10 while I'm taking the COMPASS test next week to be qualified into Rhetoric 101 as a senior next year. My grade in College Algebra is like a borderline C at the moment and I need to maintain it there. I have a midterm for this class Friday while I'm prepping for my incoming tests. So, updating will be a little sluggish. BUT! I LOVE THIS STORY AS MUCH AS YOU ALL DO! I WILL TRY MY BEST THIS WEEK TO UPDATE, ESPECIALLY ON THE WEEKENDS. I PROMISE ONCE THESE TESTS ARE OUT OF THE WAY, I CAN UPDATE MUCH FASTER!_

**ALSO! JACK AND ELSA ARE TEMPORARILY... (fill in the blank, folks)**

* * *

If I know one thing, that's true  
It's that I'm never leaving you  
And you don't say much, yeah, that's true  
But I lose it when you do

Don't let them tell no lie  
Love don't die

~"_Love Don't Die_" by **The Fray**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Temporary Alliance_

In fact, he was actually the opposite about it. Anna wasn't lying to him when she told him she had powers like him. She was actually right about it and not to mention she had perfect control over them. He was quite fascinated with that and especially since he never saw another person like him before. A person where they created ice and snow like him.

That was… until now.

Jack rolled his crystal blue eyes and took one of her hands into his. He had a tiny smirk playing at his lips as he watched her grow all flustered. He took the other hand she tried to use against him into his other and spoke with a surprisingly gentle voice.

"Now, now. Let's not try and skewer me with ice, not like it will do much at all. In fact, I think you might want me alive, dear. If you consider the position were both in, I think we'll need each other for a while, don't you think?"

Elsa turned her head slightly with peculiar blue eyes. The mix of curiosity and alcohol was dominated throughout as she thought. She wondered what he exactly meant by they were in the same position. Elsa also took in his last sentence for a moment, too. She wondered what was mentioned by that.

"Um… I'm not sure what you're talking about?" she blinked a few times before responding. Her nerves were slowly returning to their neutral state.

She was still unaware that both of her hands were in his stranger's but it was the least of her worries. She was more concerned about what he was talking about and if it was about her forced marriage, she wanted to know how he knew.

_Not even Anna and Kristoff knew about this, for heaven's sake!_

"Pardon my asking but what do you mean I'll need you? I don't even know who you are, sir," she questioned the white haired boy before her. She hadn't even known his name and he was stating that the two of them were going to need each other. Not only that but why was he able to nullify her ice like it was nothing?

Jack laughed nervously as he let go of her small hands. He placed one arm around his stomach and bowed in front of the Queen. "Ah… I believe I forgot to mention my name. Do pardon me for my rudeness, your Majesty. The name is Jack Frost, the one and only."

Rapunzel widened her green eyes slightly and she smirked. She crossed her arms together as she leaned against Eugene. "Hmm… for not being in royalty, he sure acts and speaks like a King. I'd have to applaud him for that one. It's amazing for being arrogant most of the times."

Jack turned his head from his sensitive hearing and lowered his eyelids with a large huff at her statement. He rolled his brown eyes at her and returned back to his standing posture in front of Queen Elsa.

He had to make a decent impression to this woman. If she was going to be the key of keeping his Guardianship, he couldn't afford to slip up once. He would have to abide by this woman's every order and not be his usual cocky self around her.

_That…was going to be very hard, especially if she rejects me, as Eugene sarcastically stated. _Jack thought with a large amount of air exhaled from his nostrils. _I'm dealing with royalty here. One simple mistake could cost me and I can't afford to do that. Especially with that evil little sister of hers. That damn Anna woman… _

He shifted his brown eyes over to Anna, who silently made a fist and slammed it into her open palm, indicating that he is dead if Jack makes one wrong move. Jack gulped quietly as he re-adjusted his collar of his vest. He can't screw up with this woman because not only would he lose his Guardianship but he might actually have to go into jaw reconstruction surgery, depending how merciful Anna was with her punches.

Jack cleared his throat as he lifted himself up and spoke again with a sincere smile, although he was literally freaking out inside. _What if she rejects me? Then what do I do?! _Jack's mind screamed at him frantically. "Anyways… um… well, there is a lot of stuff happening as of late. Um… Rapunzel and Eugene kinda… told me about… um… you're problem and so… uh… Queen Elsa?" Jack stopped for a moment as his face looked alarmed.

All the color flushed from Elsa's originally pale skin. Her hands were to her sides, shaking while she broke out into a cold sweat. Elsa's small mouth dropped open in the form of a small 'o' as she simply stared into space.

Her blue eyes widened in shock at what he said. He had found out about this whole thing and Anna didn't know; neither did Kristoff. She hadn't told them and a stranger somehow knew about this from Rapunzel, the bearer of the news.

_He did know. He knew about this marriage she had to be forced into. He knew it all. _

"Elsa?" Anna raised a peculiar auburn eyebrow. She crossed her arms as she rose from her seat on the carpeted stair case. "Look…" she said after a moment while walking down the stairs slowly. She held out a palm and placed it onto her sister's shoulder. "I already know about this. Rapunzel told me about it before I went berserk on this guy. She said that since the two of you are in the same boat, she figured you two could figure out something." Anna gave small smile to her shocked sister while biting her tongue.

_As much as I despise this man!_ She screamed out in her head; pushing back the need to take a swing at Jack once again.

"Figure out something? What? Are you proposing that this Jack and I are going to pull off some _faked_ wedding? Anna! First off, I hardly know this man! What are you even saying?" Elsa, after a few minutes, brought herself out of her trance. The alcohol was subsided momentarily as she was slowly coming to her senses. "Whatever his _issue_ is, I, for sure will not be going through it! Who cares if you guys know about this forced marriage of mine? I don't care! I'm not marrying and that's the end of the story!" she huffed as she puffed her cheeks in anger.

Anna rolled her blue eyes as she yanked on Elsa's platinum blonde braid. She curled her upper lip and glared at Elsa with an irritated stare. "That wasn't even what I was proposing, Elsa! Second off, Rapunzel told me the consequences about what will happen. You **ARE** going to have to marry someone _eventually, _regardless!And that won't be Kristoff by any means. You won't find anybody and Arendelle will a little screwed, don't you think?"

"I'll figure out another way then!" Elsa spat as she pushed her sister's hand off of her. She glared angrily at Rapunzel and Eugene in the corner. She began to stumble over to them with a heated expression. Her index finger was held up to point at them. "You two… You cannot imagine how _severely _pissed off I am, considering I _**never**_ get angry about things and how much I drank."

Rapunzel rolled her green eyes as she kept an arm hooked around Eugene. "Look. I know… you are extremely pissed off with me the most but Jack is an old friend of mine…"

"Ughhhh…." Eugene groaned as he interrupted her for a moment.

Rapunzel slammed on his foot to silence him and continued after his punishment. "But… he has a problem just like you. I won't go into much detail but I'll just say that he has this problem that if he doesn't get married, he loses something very important to him. If you don't marry, you could very well lose Arendelle to destruction. Considering everything at stake, I figured you two could match up quite well. Not only that but if you two don't love each other…"

Elsa glanced over to the white haired boy and back to Rapunzel with a gag. "We don't."

"Anyways…" she continued to explain after Elsa made her comment. Her green eyes had a glint of hopefulness as she proposed her plan for them. "You two can just fake a relationship. That will be super easy. You don't even have to _kiss_ for that, Elsa. Just hold hands, hug, and smile and say to the public how much you guys love each other. All you have to do is convince the outsiders that it is real and inside, fight and bicker as much as you want. It will work, Elsa. You convince the kingdoms you are getting married and they will _**have**_ to leave you alone while the same goes for Jack. Then, you two can go back to your own lives. Simple as that."

Elsa blinked for a moment. Her recent anger and frustration disappeared as only confusion consumed her mind. She couldn't believe what Rapunzel was proposing to her. She couldn't fake a relationship and pretend in front of her beloved citizens. If only one person caught on, they would lose her trust, which she just received after a few years later of locking Arendelle into eternal winter. She couldn't go through with that, no matter how easy Rapunzel made it sound.

Plus, even though Rapunzel states they wouldn't have to kiss, somewhere down the road the people will suspect if they don't. They will already think it was a hoax that the two were pulling off. She would have to kiss this strange person eventually and convincing the kingdoms' leaders would a lot harder. There would be so many other things they probably would have to do to convince them, knowing how some of the Kings and Queens are, especially those of the Southern Isles.

"Absolutely **NOT**!" Elsa finally responded with a venomous tone. Her blue eyes were burning with fury as she walked away from them. She stormed over to the lean yet muscular Jack Frost and pushed him so that he was facing the two. "That isn't going to work out! Do you two not realize that being in a 'fake' relationship also means he'd have to play King for a while?! And personally, I don't think he is fit for that at all, regardless of his manners!"

Rapunzel shook her head as she walked over to them. "Then teach him, Elsa. He can work it out somehow. Just give him a few days and see how it goes. Besides, the Southern Isles are already anticipating that you will refuse this so that they can overthrow Arendelle. I think you should convince them that they are wrong. It will only piss them off more by showing you're strength that this isn't getting to you at one bit."

"What is there to even teach? It took me nearly three years to figure out how to become a Queen, considering I ran off last time!" Elsa lashed out at Rapunzel with an agitated face. Her blue eyes were starting to grow a little bit more hazy as the alcohol started its haughtily side effects again. She let out a huge sigh as she rubbed her forehead. "I'm not going to go and lie to Arendelle. Just go ahead and leave. I'm not dealing with this anymore."

"Elsa, come on! It's not that bad…" Rapunzel tried to calm her cousin down but was cut off again.

Elsa turned herself around in front of Rapunzel. "That's exactly the problem! It is bad! I have all of this weight on my shoulders and none of you guys know what is going through me right now. I'm so stressed out with everything! Marshmallow, take these three away. I'm done."

Anna slapped her forehead as she quickly ran over to sister. She put an arm around her sister's hand before she summoned Marshmallow. "Oh come on, Elsa. That's not nice. Just because you are feeling stressed out doesn't mean that you need to take it out on them. It's not their fault! They were just trying to warn you what was happening. There is no need to throw them out." Anna explained with a gentle tone to calm her stressed out sister from summoning Marshmallow. "That is a little extreme to have them thrown out by Marshmallow, Elsa."

"Elsa… the reason why we are telling you this is that the Southern Isles… they are coming next week. I don't understand why they are coming so soon but my parents also told us about this. You kind of need to figure out what you're-… ah!" Rapunzel tried to explain but she felt a large icicle like hand pick her up from behind along with Eugene.

It was Marshmallow that picked them up. He slowly moved over with a loud and menacing growl to the grand doors and lightly threw them out of the castle. He then shut the brown doors of the castle on the two Corona rulers afterwards.

Anna sighed as she looked over to Elsa with a small pout. Her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at her sister. "Was that really necessary, Elsa?"

Elsa rolled her blue eyes as she walked over to Jack with a grimace. "I'm going to keep you for now only for the fact that those damn bastards of Southern Isles are coming with short notice. I'm hoping that you will catch on very quickly. If you are decent, I'll reconsider what Rapunzel proposed. You slip up then…" she smirked evilly at him as the whiskey began to overwhelm her senses, "Well, I can find a way around it, but I'm sure you're not as flexible, right?"

After Rapunzel spoke those last few sentences to her, Elsa knew something she was trying her best not to admit it. She never wanted to admit weakness to people, especially the Southern Isles. She used to display her weaknesses and flaws all the time when she couldn't control her powers. But, she had grown from that incident.

However, she was going to admit something about this man she only met today…

Jack smirked as he held and kissed her hand briefly. "I think I can manage, Queen Elsa."

Elsa felt a tinge of pink flare up around her cheek area. She groaned as he kissed her hand. She used her free hand to slap him on the side of the face while hissing angrily. "No kissing! Even on a hand or cheek!" she yelled at him while traveling back to her room.

Although she already sensed how much of a cocky jerk he would be, Jack Frost was indeed right.

They were going to need each other for a while.


	8. Expect the Unexpected

**A/N: Hey guys! I see everyone is still in love with this fanfic and that is always a great thing for a writer to see. I've been busy lately with the ACT coming up on April 23 and my overall high school career. Plus, I've been going back onto my DeviantART account again and I created my own group. It has been doing pretty good, considering I created the group a few days ago. My user name on the site is AllisonRenee1031 if anyone is interested to see my art. Be warned because all I draw is Frozen and ROTG. But if you're reading this, then that shouldn't be a problem! :) Any who! Let's see what happens when our two favorite lovers spend a week together. Enjoy the title of this chapter! ;)**

* * *

I knew you were

You were gonna come to me

And here you are

But you better choose carefully

'Cause I, I'm capable of anything

Of anything and everything

_~ "Dark Horse" by __**Katy Perry ft. Juicy J**_

* * *

**_***EDITED 4/17/14*** (at the end)  
_**

_Chapter 8: Expect the Unexpected_

**A day later…**

Elsa almost fell down the stairs if she hadn't held onto the railing. Her head was throbbing painfully right in the center of her forehead. The pain grew intensely as she rubbed her forehead with a low sigh. She had taken more than she could handle yesterday with that whiskey. Drinking nearly two and half bottles, she was as hung over as she was drunk. She didn't feel the pain very much yesterday but boy… did she feel it now…

"Anna… I'm dying…" Elsa groaned miserably as she sluggishly walked down the stairs. Her blue dress trailed behind her while she walked down to the grand dining room for breakfast. Her small hand continued to rub at her forehead to attempt to soothe her pounding head as the guards opened the doors for her. "I'm seriously dying…"

Anna was already sitting down in the dining room. Her right shoulder leaned into Kristoff as she finished her breakfast consisting of: coffee with a cup spoons of sugar and cream, chocolate pancakes and smoked bacon on the side. Kristoff only had a cup of coffee without anything in it and French toast drenched in syrup. He wrapped one arm around Anna's small waist and left his other on the dining table as the two watched Elsa sit down.

Elsa banged her head onto the wooden dining table and groaned again. Her platinum colored braid slumped off of her shoulders and fell onto the table as well. Her arms curled up beside her face to hide her grueling pain. "I'm dyyyiiinnggg… Why did I drink that much?!"

Anna rolled her blue eyes as she brushed one of her auburn braids behind her. Her arms crossed at her chest while speaking sarcastically to her sister. "Gee… no. You are totally fine, Elsa. I mean, look at those bags under your eyes and that spritely enthusiasm you have."

Elsa raised her head and gave her sister a don't-mess-with-me glare. She picked up her silver fork and stabbed the chocolate pancakes her sister had ordered for her. While she began to angrily stab her food, her blue eyes shifted over to the awkwardly sitting Jack beside her.

"No need to be all awkward. You're going to be here for a week so get used to this, boy." Elsa brought her eyes back onto her food and began to eat her pancakes. "Plus, you have a lot to learn. If you think being a King will be all fair games, think again. You will have all the Kings around every kingdom watching your every move, you know. No pressure at all except if you fuck up, you will crumble to pieces and I will fucking attack you like the raging Snow Queen I am. But like I said no pressure or anything. Just relax," her smile was as sharp as a knife. She had meant to get him on edge and prove to him that pretending wasn't going to be as easy as he might think.

Anna slapped her forehead as did Kristoff. She could see the poor boy sweating bullets and she wasn't even sitting near him. Elsa was cruel to people that she strongly disliked but Anna has only witnessed this cruelness mostly with Hans. Elsa barely knew this boy and, like how Hans was, she assumes that every boy besides Kristoff was evil.

"Elsa…" Anna looked over to her icy sister and attempted a small smile to her. "Language… if the Kings and Queens heard you swearing, you would set them off into a hysterical frenzy. Also, try not to frighten the poor boy. He has only been here for a day and you're already torturing the crap out of him, Elsa. Give him a chance…"

Kristoff nodded in approval at his wife's statement. "Anna is right, Elsa. It has only been a day. Maybe there is a lot of stuff you haven't seen with him yet. He could be a lot wiser and more than what meets the eye later on. Down the road, there might be stuff you will actually like about him."

Elsa squinted her blue eyes in distaste at Kristoff's statement while speaking slowly. "I highly doubt that, Kristoff. The only reason why I'm stuck in this situation is because of the damn Rapunzel. I blame her for this entire thing. I could've been able to find a way around it but then HE showed up!"

Jack gave Elsa a dissatisfied stare. He leaned back in his wooden hair and ruffled his white hair. Jack let out a loud and obnoxious laugh as he rocked back in his chair with his feet up. "I showed up? Dear, I could walk out at any moment and find another woman. Then YOU'D be the screwed one, especially this week," he replied with a sharp tone and glared at her menacingly. "Me? I just need to marry a girl and I'll be fine. But YOU… you have to marry to keep your kingdom. I'd say you have a little harder than me."

Anna bit her lip as she blinked for moment. She knew from upon meeting him a day ago in Burgess, he had a quick tongue and sarcastic trait. She could see this with him even before he spoke to her and for him to start acting like this at Elsa… he had guts. That was all she could say as she bit her lip and kept quiet; her head was still leaned onto Kristoff's shoulder and just watched in the background.

_Don't kill him, Elsa. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. _Anna crossed her fingers and prayed that Elsa wouldn't harm the boy. But she remembered he was immortal and decided that she hated him anyway. _Actually, don't kill him but throw a few good punches in there for me, Elsa. Yeah. _

Kristoff widened his brown eyes at Jack's threat to Elsa while he slung an arm around Anna's shoulders. He just saw this boy act all flustered and nervous around her yesterday. He had felt bad for the poor boy and even today he tried to defend Jack from Elsa's quick tongue lashes at him. But, at what the two were witnessing with Jack right now, it seems that these two were on equal levels of power. So, he decided to go along with Anna and remain quiet but silently watching the war go down between Elsa and Jack.

Elsa was silently fuming in her head. Her hands on the table slowly formed into fists. "You think I have it bad? Hmm… that's funny considering I didn't know the details of your little situation. It is quite rude that you are throwing accusations with me when you clearly haven't explained your problem. Care to explain it?" She got up from her chair and walked behind him.

If looks could kill and if Jack wasn't immortal, Elsa would've killed him repeatedly at least ten times. Her face was contorted into a look of daggers that were ready to slash him in half. She did not like people talking rudely to her, especially those that were below her or barely knew what she had gone through. And Jack was well under that category.

Elsa continued to glare at him as she lowered her eyelids, revealing her purple eye shadow. She placed both of her cold hands on his face and jerked his face upwards so that he was facing her. Both of their eyes met each other and she could see the slow growing fear spiraling into his brown eyes. "Let's get some things straight, Mr. Jack Frost. One, I will not be played around. You are going to start treating me how I wish to be treated. Two, you are to treat my family with respect as you do with me. I will not tolerate if my sister, brother-in-law, or my niece are treated poorly. Lastly, don't act all superior with me, Frost. I am a lot smarter than you give me credit for. I have dealt with many cocky assholes in the past and I can easily pick out who they are. You are no exception and if you can prove me wrong, you better start now."

Jack smirked within seconds at her last statement. He pulled at her platinum blonde braid and brought her face closer so that their noses could touch. "Hmm… that might be a little hard. I'm normally a cocky jerk all the time, right lovely?" Jack brought his head down to look at the angered Anna.

Anna crossed her arms and slowly mouthed out the words. "Screw you."

Jack kept his smirk on as he got up from the seat. He pushed the chair in and bowed briefly, still smiling. "The feeling is mutual, dear." Then, he turned to Elsa and had the same smile on. He slung his arm around her shoulder to her dislike. "So, how are we going to go about saying we are husband and wife? You know, since only your sister, Kristoff, and very few people see me..."

Elsa groaned as she face palmed her forehead. There was a slight tint of red on her cheeks as she walked down the hallway with Jack's arm around her. "First off…" she smacked his arms away from her and continued onwards. "Don't get all touchy! Second, we are only 'dating', okay? But, before the Southern Isles come, we need to pretend to be engaged. Third... third... oh! I didn't think about this!" She gasped quietly to herself as she paced back and forth with a worrisome stare. "The only reason why my sister and Kristoff see you is because... well... weird things happen all the time here. But, people in Arendelle might actually see you, considering they believe in snow and winter in general. But convincing the others outside of Arendelle could be harder..."

"If they believe in winter, that should be alright. It shouldn't be problem and if that is the case, I can make sure they believe in me. I am the King of Winter with a trick up my sleeve." he whispered back to her with a smile. He put his arm around her shoulder and guided her down to the main foyer part of the castle. "Anyways... I think we should start kissing now? It will make everything…"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Elsa instantly screamed as she pushed him away from her. "Kissing is a definite NO, Jack Frost. As much as you think you are a ladies' man, your little charms aren't going to work with me. Convincing or not, I refuse to kiss you!"

"Elsa…"

"No!" She yelled at him again.

"Elsa… people are here… I think they are important…"

"WHO CAR-…" Elsa shouted at him but as she turned around her face went pale. "Oh…"

The King and Queen of Corona were in the doorway of the grand doors. They blinked a couple of times at the shouting Elsa and stood there with a confused stare. They heard about the news from Rapunzel and she told them to visit the lovely pair. Little did Rapunzel and Elsa know, they came rather early.

Elsa felt the color drain from her face as she quickly looped her arm into Jack's. She nervously smiled as she greeted her sudden guests as if to mend the sudden awkwardness she made them feel. "Oh, hello King and Queen of Corona. You two are lovely as ever, although, I wasn't expecting your presence today."

Elsa cursed silently as she stared wide eyed at the royals. The look they gave her was confusion why she suddenly bent her arm out in the air. To her, she had it intertwined into Jack's arm but to them, they just saw her as some crazed lunatic with her arm awkwardly bent out.

They hadn't believed in Jack and it was no wonder... there was no winter in Corona...

Elsa gave Jack a very small elbow into his side and indicated to Jack that he would have to pull out some tricks. They were going to have to make these two believe in Jack before Elsa could make them believe in their fake relationship. Either that or she'd would have to act like some crazed woman and saying how she is with some imaginary friend of hers.

_Jack... I hope you know what you're doing..._ Elsa thought with a nervous smile to the royals. Beads of sweat began to crawl down the back side of her neck and heat flamed at her cheeks. _I hope you can convince them or else I will look like I'm going crazy. _


	9. Another Problem to the List

**A/N: I like fan fiction, chocolate, and manga. I'm a big manga person… more like an otaku to be honest. I'm currently shipping Teru and Kurosaki from Dengeki Daisy. They are too adorable! I swear! Kurosaki is such a cutie when he gets all nervous around her and he is so caring about her! If anyone loves those tsundere characters or swoon easily, read Dengeki Daisy. You will never want to turn back! But the cliffhanger though! I'm angry!**

**Anyway, I did my ACT and AP TESTS. HUZZAH! The only stressful moment now are my 2 finals coming up in 2 weeks! The ACT was okay, I guess, overall. The only real hard test I thought was the Math. I was never good at Math anyways… Oh! And 100 followers on eight chapters?! I love you all! Okay, now go eat a cookie and read Jelsaness~!**

* * *

_I don't mind letting you down easy_

_But just give it time_

_If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while_

_You're not the big fish in the pond no more_

_You are what they're feeding on_

_~ "__**Ain't it Fun?**__"- Paramore_

* * *

_Chapter 9: Another Problem to the List_

The King and Queen of Corona were in the doorway of the grand doors. They blinked a couple of times at the shouting Elsa and stood there with a confused stare. They heard about the news from Rapunzel and she told them to visit the lovely pair. Little did Rapunzel and Elsa know, they came rather early.

Elsa felt the color drain from her face as she quickly looped her arm into Jack's. She nervously smiled as she greeted her sudden guests as if to mend the sudden awkwardness she made them feel. "Oh, hello King and Queen of Corona. You two are lovely as ever, although, I wasn't expecting your presence today."

Elsa cursed silently as she stared wide eyed at the royals. The look they gave her was confusion why she suddenly bent her arm out in the air. To her, she had it intertwined into Jack's arm but to them, they just saw her as some crazed lunatic with her arm awkwardly bent out.

They hadn't believed in Jack and it was no wondered... there was no winter in Corona...

Elsa gave Jack a very small elbow into his side and indicated to Jack that he would have to pull out some tricks. They were going to have to make these two believe in Jack before Elsa could make them believe in their fake relationship. Either that or she would have to act like some crazed woman and saying how she is with some imaginary friend of hers.

Jack... I hope you know what you're doing... Elsa thought with a nervous smile to the royals. Beads of sweat began to crawl down the back side of her neck and heat flamed at her cheeks. I hope you can convince them or else I will look like I'm going crazy.

Elsa peered up at Jack while the two important leaders looked away briefly. Her scrutinizing face read to him in a pleading manner. Her blue eyes were full of nervousness and worry about how this whole scenario would be pulled off. To give her reassurance, he patted her head for a moment and gave her his signature lopsided smile.

"Don't worry, Elsa. I got this. I'm going to go get Anna in on my plan. I'll be back." Jack reassured her as he saluted her before gliding off at top speed.

Elsa's mouth dropped in the form of an 'o' while letting her arms dangling on her sides. She couldn't believe that he would help her but ended up fleeing right here and now. She was left alone with the two royals without any support, not like he was much support anyways, but still! He said he could handle this situation but he hadn't shown any actual proof in what he would do. Plus, he just ran off to talk to Anna.

What would she do NOW?!

_Damn him…_ Elsa silently cursed to herself and lifted her head up to force a bright smile. She folded her hands together as she let her visitors follow her to the dining room. "Please follow me. I will properly escort you to a place we can talk peacefully." _Don't bring up Jack… don't bring up Jack…_

She had to be honest with herself. Elsa was scared out of her mind. It wasn't so much of being alone with the two powerful royals of Corona, no. The actual problem she worried about is that since they came to see her 'lover', they would ask about him no matter what. She couldn't just simply say he was a Spirit and that only certain people saw him. Surely, they would think she was messed up in the head.

She didn't know exactly how to avoid that topic when clearly, that was the reason they came to visit her.

"I heard that my daughter came here not too long ago. She was excited to tell me about some wonderful news about a possible candidate for the King of Arendelle." The Queen bluntly stated the words Elsa had secretly dreaded. The next phrase following only added to Elsa's dismay. "Who is this lovely man we heard so much about?"

…_She did bring it up after all_… Elsa cringed slightly at the last phrase. _So much for not bringing him up_…Her back tensed up as they reached the area of the dining room. She quietly pulled out two chairs for her guests and waited for them to be seated on both sides of her. Then, she took her seat afterwards while her sweaty hands lay on her trembling legs.

"Well…" Elsa took in a deep breath. She looked at her two visitors with a confident stare although she was trembling with fear inside. She hated the fact that Jack wasn't here to support her and even more so that she had to lie to her own Aunt and Uncle. "Your ears have not deceived you, for the news is true. I have met someone that seems quite a qualifier to be King." _Far from it!_

Although… there would be more lies to come… _What have I gotten myself into?_

The Queen smiled brightly at her niece and folded her hands onto the wooden table. "That is wonderful. Please do tell of this young man. Rapunzel tells us he quite a nice and polite fellow. We heard that he also accepts your ice gift. Oh, how wonderful he must be!"

Elsa closed her eyes while sweat dropping again. She bit her tongue for moment to prevent unnecessary comments to be made. Let's just say that those comments would have a rather negative impact on the conversation than benefit Elsa in any way. _Actually, he has the same ability… so… you could say that it is only natural he would accept it._

"His name is Jackson Overland of the…" _Err… what do I say for this part?! _ "Frosten Islands. He truly is a sweat heart. He is the same age as me and the eldest of his two sisters. He was the next runner up to become King in his kingdom, as I Queen. We started communicating with one another when his parents decided to exchange peaceful trade negotiations with my kingdom. Although, we never got to meet many times because of the long distance and dangers of sailing. I do apologize for not properly introducing him at this time…" _Clearly, he isn't coming!_ "One of his sisters has come down with a terrible sickness and he must stay with her. He wishes to grant a thousand apologies for his sudden absence."

_Really, Elsa?! Who the heck comes up with some blunt kingdom named Frosten!? IT DOESN'T EVEN EXIST! Surely they won't believe it! Elsa, get it together! _

The King nodded in approval, clearly not detecting or thinking much of non-existent kingdom. He held his wife's hand and looked at Elsa with an understanding yet calm expression. He seemed to be buying the whole lie, as did his wife. "I'm so sorry to hear that his sister has fallen ill. When she gets better, we would love to meet the family someday."

Elsa pulled off her classical gentle smile and nodded as well. "Yes. He greatly appreciates your understanding and patience. I'm so sorry that he was not able to make it, though."

The Queen got up from her spot along with her husband. She hooked an arm around the King's arm and walked over to the standing Queen Elsa. She placed a small hand on Elsa's shoulder and smiled gently at her gorgeous niece. "That is quite fine, dear. I'm sure your kingdom is overjoyed by the possible candidate for King and for your happiness. We wish the best of you two and hope to meet this lovely man soon. Wish him our thoughtful prayers to his sister."

Elsa hugged her Aunt and Uncle for a moment. She bowed down with her hands at her sides. Her blue dress flowed down the halls as she properly escorted her family down the grand hallways. "I'm so happy you two could make it. I haven't seen you two for quite some time and when Jackson is able to make it, I will be sure…" she smiled but it instantly fell when she looked up to see Anna and Jack coming down the stairs. Her blue eyes widened in fear at their presence. _Not now! _"Oh did you see that!? Look at that gorgeous sky outside!" Elsa shouted loudly to distract her company.

When the two royals turned to look outside the opened doors, Elsa glared sharply at the two coming down the stairs. She flicked one hand upwards to form an ice wall in order to block the two from coming down.

Elsa's face read to them: _Don't you dare come down or I will turn you into ice sculptures._

Anna gave Elsa a 'WTF' stare while Jack mimicked the same expression. They were fuming with her sudden action but she could care less. They were the ones that screwed up everything!

She was just getting rid of the visitors and she didn't want them to linger around longer than needed. If they did, she'd be screwed in what to talk about and if they truly saw Jack, they would ask about him. Overall, things would just be a disaster and plus, if her Aunt and Uncle thought for a mere second, they would realize there was no such thing as Frosten Islands!

Then what would she do afterwards?! Tell them…

***Insert a chill Elsa***

"_Yeah I totally lied to you guys! Hahaha… Livin' the life as a boss, yeah know! But you guys are cool about that, right? 'Cause you are my Aunt and Uncle and understand my insecurities and stuff. And I got some pretty badass ice powers and an epic snowman."_

_***Insert a swag-tastic Queen (lol)***_

"_Oh, yeah! We totally got you, girl! Don't worry about a thing. We are family after all. We have issues just like our daughter was missing for 18 years and married some wanted thief but we still chill about it, El. No problem. We will keep this in the family and head home, yo!"_

Oh… would that be SO much easier… But, of course, that wouldn't go as smooth as Elsa wanted…

Elsa turned around quickly and hugged the royals with her arms. "Oh, would you look at that! There are some grey clouds coming through. Perhaps a storm is coming along later in the evening. I think it would be wise to head out soon. Don't want to be caught up in those storms because Arendelle is known for nasty ones…" she glared venomously at the two on the staircase.

That remark was meant for those two, since they were in for a brutal winter within the castle afterwards. "I promise I'll let Jackson come to visit sometime when his sister gets better. Promise! Thanks for stopping by! BYE!" she frantically shut the door on them quickly and slid down the door.

Elsa let out a huge breath of air as she sat against the door. She ran a hand through her platinum colored blonde hair and rubbed her temples. She had made it out alive after her brief discussion with one set of suspicious hands. Now there were about ten other ones to face and the biggest threat was coming next week.

This one meeting alone was stressful enough by herself. Even if she has Jack for the next round of opponents, she wasn't sure if should could take on another challenge. Whenever there was another challenge that meant more lies to be told and acted out. When those lies reach the very top, it will be so much harder to live within them. She knew someone at some point in this castle would crack and it would only be a matter of time before everyone found out about the truth.

"Oh, Lord, help me. I can't keep up with this…" She groaned as she let her hands fall to the cold floor. She banged her head against the door lightly while watching the two standbys walk over to her casually.

"So…" Anna asked curiously while helping her sister onto her feet. "How did things go in round 1? Any suspicions yet? Anything?"

Elsa shook her head. A relieved smile appeared across her pink lips while she clapped her hands together. "Nope. Everything went smoothly, with or without Jack. But I have a question for Jack in particular…" she turned to face her supposed lover and let her smile twitch with a nervous stare. "You don't have two sisters by any chance, do you?"

Jack blinked for a moment at her sudden question. He backed up slightly as he scrunched up his face. Elsa couldn't tell if Jack was silently venting or angry with her. If he was, he was doing an excellent job in concealing his emotion. "Why exactly do I need two sisters for? Elsa… what did you do without me?"

Elsa blushed lightly and fumbled with her fingers. She pulled of Anna's typical nervous smile.

"Oh… you know… you live in the Frosten Islands as Jackson Overland and have two sisters, one, in which, has fallen ill from a sickness and you couldn't attend the meeting today."

***Insert mental face palm of Jack and Anna***

"Well…" Jack said after slapping himself. "At least you attempted to be creative. Where is this island of mine?"

Elsa shrunk in size as she felt Jack's irritated glare upon her. A nervous laugh escaped her mouth as she backed away slowly.

"That might be another problem to add to our list because there isn't a Frosten Islands…"


End file.
